El horrible viaje al planeta de las torres de alta tension
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una historia de ciencia ficción, que lo considero las puerta de acceso de Hellsing a mis fan fics, trata que en un planeta habitado por robots tipo torres de alta tensión viven gobernados por un tirano


Autor: Nicolás Eguzquiza

El horrible viaje al planeta de las torres de alta tensión

1 capitulo: el rapto

En el cielo del Japón, sobrevolaba un objeto volador no identificado en un lugar campestre; de ahí descendieron unos sujetos que eran robots parecidos a las torres de alta tensión, delgados y rectos.

eran robots de luz, hablaban con una pantalla que mostraba la sensación de sonido y veían en medio de una cámara roja que usaban como ojos, como no entendían a los humanos, rapto a inuyasha, kikyo, kagome, midoku, sango, kirara, ami, yumi, kas y los chicos del barrio que estaban en una misión en ese país.

Llevados al planeta ele 15, el planeta de los postes de luz con dictadura desde novecientos años luz. También raptaron a las vandred que estaban yendo por ahí, los siete guerreros y en Londres a los cinco integrantes de la organización hellsing.

El planeta era extraño con atmósfera igual que la tierra, núcleo de lava de carbón y electricidad estática, suelo gris, árboles de energía eolica que daba potencia e iluminación.

Yumi ignoraba ese paisaje, les grito un poblador con aisladores en su cara y un noble mafioso de aisladores para abajo, ella le dio golpes, vino una patrulla y los arrestaron.

2 capitulo: la esclavitud

Fueron a un juicio con un juez sin escrúpulos de dos postes, por que era considerado superior a los rectos y un gran jurado, el mafioso tenía muchos abogados.

El juez hablo con un granjero:

-yo cuido a mi granja pero no cuido a mi familia-

-me estas irritando idiota-Le dijo la mujer mientras le afeitaba.

-amigos, chamigos seamos francos-Dijo el juez gritando.

-Pero somos de la tierra, además nos buscaron-Contesto Ami.

-ami, yumi y a sus amigos los sentencio a una eternidad de esclavitud, caso cerrado-

Era un planeta esclavista, raptaban a seres de muchos planetas para que trabajen como esclavos, esos robots eran herederos de una raza alienígena extinta.

Aunque al principio eran pacíficos, Luretar el emperador se rebelo y tomo el poder con un gobierno autoritario, mas tarde se autoproclamó emperador.

En ese instante alucard, yumi y cuero se rebelaron contra los capataces por darles fuertes latigazos, todos huyeron a distintas partes. El noble grito:

-allá, que no escapen-

Cuero y alucard dispararon a algunos soldados que los perseguían y explotaron. Corrieron al barrio y vino la caballería oficial del malvado general lapoleon lonaparte.

Los soldados vestían como los del siglo XIX, con bicornios, tricornios, quepis y gorros.

Mientras los soldados disparaban con los laceres ardientes, una vandred peligrosa disparo a tres de ellos. Un soldado disparo a kikyo:

-hua, ja, ja, ya se lo dio-Dijo el soldado riendo

-aun lado dientes fríos-4 lo tiro aun cartero y el habitante saco las cartas.

Hibiki le apunto, esquivo la bala, lonaparte lo golpeo con furia y lo tiro a un callejón de basura. La vandred rubia lanzo una tapa de basura por la cara como un bumeran.

3 capitulo: la mafia y la ciencia

Los siete hermanos guerreros se fueron aun bar gigante, lleno de mafiosos, estaba el jefe de baja estatura con sus secuaces igual que el y hablaron con hiakocsu:

-como te va humano ¿estas prisionero?-

-no-

-tu eres tonto y cursi-

-tarado-

-por favor no me digas tarado, soy bueno-

-¿si?-

-si, es cierto-

Los mafiosos vieron al temible doctor trano y al corrupto lord mal:

-¿tu eres el doctor?-

-si-

-pues eres hombre muerto cable-

El doctor se enfureció, mando a todos los mafiosos que tirotearon con furia, tanta destrucción entre ellos, alucard con sus dos pistolas disparo contra ellos y varios de ellos explotaron.

Mientras disparaban con sus armas en la taberna, uno de ellos grito asustado:

-la policía-

Los policías entraron, el doctor trano arrojo una bomba de tiempo y voló todo el bar.

4 capitulo: el capitán y el precapitan

El emperador luretar mando a una banda de piratas para eliminar a los intrusos. El capitán mando a raptar a las mujeres y a los niños.

El pirata dijo:

-hola soy el capitán y el precipitan de los piratas de luz ja, ja, ja-

-ahora vamos a ver el secreto de sus cerebros ja, ja, ja-

-oye siamés métete con alguien de tu tamaño-exclamo ami-

El capitán y el precipitan dijo:

-vamos a ver que hay en sus cerebros ja, ja, ja-

-primero empezaremos con los niños, ahora-

El de kas era un baño con mucho dinero, el de shipo era un mundo infantil, el de 4 era un mundo de acción, el de ami era un mundo feliz, el de integra era pelear contra vampiros, el de victoria era matar zombis, el de kikyo fue dormir con inuyasha y el de yumi, matar a los postes, asi lo rompió. El capitán y el precipitan se prepararon y pelearon en el barco, mientras hibiki, alucard, Walter, el rubio, el doctor, midoku, inuyasha, 4, 1 y 2. Sus armas acababan con algunos de los bucaneros explotando y golpeando.

El capitán y el precipitan dijo:

-paren la pelea ja, ja, los atamos, ahora los tirare al mar-

-¿kas porque estas jugando?-Pregunto Ami.

-por que es lo único que hago antes de morir-

Con el sonido del videojuego de kas, los postes se hipnotizaron con la música de hi pufy ami yumi, se hicieron bueno y se fueron a la costa para dejarlos libres.

5 capitulo: bombardeo total

Después de la traición del capitán y el precipitan, el emperador luretar mando al malvado general lapoleon lonaparte, al doctor trano y a lord mal a destruir las ciudades del planeta con soldados bien armados.

Los amigos se encontraron con nuevos compañeros que eran postes buenos que armaron una guerrilla de liberación.

Los soldados estaban entrando a las puertas de la ciudad disparando sus armas y golpeando a los civiles. Mientras; sus nuevos amigos disparaban con todo hacia ellos.

4 corrió por la persecución de los postes, se refugio en un laboratorio que estaban el doctor trano con sus horribles experimentos. Ami y yumi rockeaban con todo, ese ruido podía destruir los postes.

El doctor trano, lo atrapo y lo estaba examinando para hacer experimentos con el, mientras hablaban con dos científicos, 4 escapo corriendo, abrió las jaulas de todos los experimentos, fue a la sala de enfermedades donde los guardias lo encontraron apuntándoles con sus armas, 4 saco dos pistolas y dijo:

-este tiene kepchup y este mostaza, si tiro los dos se convertirán en salchicha-

Cuero rompió los vidrios donde estaban las enfermedades, el laboratorio se estaba autodestruyendo, 4 escapo en calzoncillos y el doctor trano lo persiguió.

6 capitulo: Combate eléctrico

Bankokzu y sus hermanos desafiaban a pelear con los hermanos galager en el boxeo, el jefe que tenia sus apuestas, dijo:

-no podrás bankokzi, los van a hacer crema-

El segundo dijo:

-no podrán, ni acabarlos en un partido de ajedrez, santas macarelas, los van a hacer crema-

El combate empezó, el presentador decía:

-bienvenidos a la gran pelea en que los guerreros-

-ahí comienza la pelea-

-saltan-

-Oh, cuanta ventaja, cuanta piña, cuantos golpes y cuanto aplastamiento-

-se termino la pelea-

-¿pero Que pasa, vienen a pelear un orejas de perro y una joven, van a luchar contra un gigante-

kagome le robo a un espectador su tijera, y dijo:

-oye ese es mi tijera-

kagome le corto la cabeza al luchador, como no veía aun sin cabeza se cayo sobre el publico.

se incendio el escenario a causa de las lámparas que se quebraron. Pero no hubo muertos porque huyeron del fuego, vino el general con el ejercito y destruyo todo, ahí los siete guerreros perdieron la vida.

7 capitulo: la batalla

El doctor trano, el general lapoleon, el lord mal, los galager y los tres hermanos lihobaldos que eran agentes de seguridad; luretar los mando con un ejercito para destruir todo el planeta dejando una ruina, los buenos estaban empezando a hacer un plan para la batalla, eran treinta y dos contra tres mil millones; empezaron a pelear con golpes, pero los soldados estaban equipados con uniformes de titanio y plutonio, hibiki llamo a los habitantes de tarak con treinta y cuatro naves grandes con diez mil hombres cada nave con cien robots.

Lapoleon comandaba el ejército, el doctor usaba su armadura, el lord mal comandaba soldados poderosos como su ejército privado y los hijos del emperador miraban la batalla desde el castillo.

Mientras la nave _nirvana_ disparaba contra las fortalezas, el general se encontró con alucard, estaban peleando kung-fu pero vino inuyasha para ayudarlo, junto con kikyo y kagome. La sacerdotisa lo golpeo con su arco, por eso el general quedo inconsciente pero tanto después se estaba produciendo su evolución.

Trano activo una bomba atómica, destruyo por completo una cuidad, mato a propio su ejercito, uno de los hombres del general, rea un destructor tiro veinte bombas, inuyasha los destruyo con garras de acero y destruyo casi la cuidad entera.

Hibiki con el robot derribo al juez, los hermanos liovaldos con los hermanos galager que se fusionaron cada hermano, pelearon con kei kurono, kishimoto y Mazaru kato, que estaban como prisioneros. Victoria mato al juez dejando pedazos de el, los tres elegidos de gantz mataron a los galager, su amigo mato a lord mal, los knd con ami, yumi y kas mataron a trano quebrando su armadura y provocándole una explosión, las vandreds mataron a los liovaldos, los cinco integrantes de hellsing con inuyasha y sus amigos lograron dar muerte a trilio el sargento, a Rea, los oficiales y al general lapoleon lonaparte.

8 capitulo: la huida

Luretar decidió acabar con los terrícolas de una vez por todas, por eso manda a fusionarse con sus dos hijos que eran un príncipe y una princesa, por que tenían un aislador mas en sus cabezas, o sea de familia real; los amigos se fusionaron con los robots.

Comenzó la pelea, con piñas, patadas y golpes, aunque seguían destruyendo todo a su alrededor; después todos recargaron energías del planeta, que disparo a toda potencia. La fusión de luretar exploto a toda potencia como una bomba atómica.

Los terrícolas se fueron victoriosos del planeta, se despidieron de los postes buenos y regresaron a la tierra, durante el viaje, inuyasha y kikyo se besaron.

Fin

.


End file.
